Byakuren Hijiri/RicePigeon's version
Trained in the martial arts of Buddhist monks, amplified by the Sorcery of the Sutra Scroll, Byakuren uses a deadly combination of magic and melee to engage foes. Although each of Byakuren's spells require her to charge beforehand, considering that Byakuren has a spell for all possible scenarios, this should hardly be an issue. ) |Image = File:RPByakurenport.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution=320x240 |Lablink = Byakuren Hijiri/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Byakuren is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcut; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands. is used as a shortcut for + , which is used in her throws, while is used as a shortcut for , used in her Level 3 Hypers as well as her Skill Declare. One of Byakuren's defining features, taken straight from Urban Legend in Limbo, is that in order to use specials, Byakuren must first declare spell charges with + . Holding the buttons will allow Byakuren to charge up to five charges, with each special aside from her specials consuming a charge. Lighted Orbs will circle around Byakuren to represent how many charges she has. Byakuren has a special for almost all situations, allowing Byakuren to play either offensively or defensively depending on the situation. Additionally, Byakuren's normals have great utility to compensate for the general lack of flexibility in its specials. Aerial + , for example, is a two hit attack that hits High on the 1st hit and Mid on the second hit, forcing the opponent to change their block direction. + is another two hit attack that is great for giving Byakuren an offensive approach due to its great range and forward velocity, and excellent in combos. At the beginning of the match, Byakuren must select from one of two Level 3 Hypers, as both cannot be used during the same match. "Angira's Vedas" is a projectile invincible melee attack where Byakuren rushes the opponent before bombarding them with lasers. Superhuman "Byakuren Hijiri" grants Byakuren with a 20 second buff that grants Byakuren 5 red charges, which are not consumed when Byakuren uses her specials. Additionally, the red charges will increase the damage done by Byakuren's specials by 25%, as well as increase her walk speed by 50%. Once the duration of the hyper ends, Byakuren will be left with 0 charges. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Requires 1 light orb Can be repeated up to 3 times Additional light orbs not required for subsequent hits, but will be consumed if available|}} | Requires 1 light orb}} | Requires 1 light orb Projectile angle varies with button pressed version: |}} | Requires 1 light orb Crosses up opponent version: and versions: |}} | when struck by an attack Requires 1 light orb|}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power|}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} or | Requires "Angiras' Knowledge" selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' + }} or + }}|Gradually adds light orbs while held Light orb count must be less than 5|}} or |Requires 1 light orb Grants permanent 5 skill charges Increases Specials damage by 25% Increases walk speed by 50% Effect lasts 20 seconds Requires Superhuman "Byakuren Hijiri" selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'Generic' 'Character Specific' Videos Triforce of Buddhism Trivia *With the exception of the generic victory quotes and the victory quotes against Mima and Reimu, the majority of Byakuren's victory quotes are derived from various Buddhist proverbs, each one relevant to a certain aspect of the opponent and/or their personality. This ties in with the fact that Byakuren, being a Buddhist monk, would be more than familiar with such proverbs. **The third victory quote against Sakuya can be considered contradictory, as Byakuren uses not only the Sorcerer's Sutra Scroll, which is demonic in nature, but also uses one of Shinki's spellcards in canon, as Shinki is often compared to Lucifer by many fans of the series. The "devil" Byakuren is referring to is most likely Remilia Scarlet. *Although Byakuren has three separate victory quotes against Mima, all three quotes are exactly identical. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Five-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0-only Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2014 }}